In a large-scale computing system, there may be hundreds of servers that perform ongoing business operations in an enterprise. These servers may receive requests from front-end applications, send transaction requests to back-end servers, or vice versa for processing by other servers and/or computers. Transactions may be independent processing tasks, assignments, or functions.
In some circumstances, these servers may undergo a variety of problems, such as power outages, memory leaks, software crashes, and other issues due to changes in load, stress, or failure. These problems may affect services provided at front-end applications and may ultimately disrupt operations in the enterprise.